Rapunzel/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Princess Rapunzel from Disney's Tangled. Films ''Tangled *"OKAY, okay, okay. I've got a person... in my closet. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a PERSON in my CLOSET! Ha-ha! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother? twirling frying pan Well... laughs ...tell that to my frying pa-" hits herself with pan *Maximus "Look, today is kind of the biggest day of my life. And the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested. glares at her Just for 24 hours, and then you can chase each other to your hearts' content, okay? glares again And, it's also my birthday, just so you know." *leaving her tower; happily "I can't believe I did this! worried I can't believe I did this. squealing I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!! laughter ...Mother would be so furious. sitting on a rock holding some tiger lilies Well, that's okay! I mean, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right? sitting in a cave Oh, my gosh... This would kill her! frolicking around THIS IS SOOO FUUUUUN! standing on a tree branch, head up against the bark ...I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back. cartwheeling I am NEVER going back! Woo-hoo! in the grass I am a despicable human being! around a tree WOO-HOOO! BEST DAY EVER!!!!" *singing "Flower, gleam and glow... Let your power shine... Make the clock reverse... Bring back what once was mine... Heal what has been hurt... Change the fate's design... Save what has been lost... Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..." *her frying pan up to Flynn's face "I will use this..." *pulling Mother Gothel up the tower; out of breath "Hiii. Welcome home, Mother." *"Oh, it's nothing." *"So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Ta-da!" *"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing. Mother, I've been thinking, and I wanted to ask. What I really want for this birthday. mumbles Actually, what I wanted for quite a few birthdays..." *at Pascal, who motions for her to keep talking "Ugh! I want to see the floating lights!" *"One moment, Mother!" *"Uh... I do, too!" *herself "I seriously doubt it!" * "I love you more." *in the dark "Struggling... struggling is pointless!" *"I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you." *into the light "Who are you, and how did you find me?" *"Who are you? And how did you find me?" *scoffs "Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" *"Rapunzel!" *proudly "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." *"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" *"Sell it?" *"You-- Wait, you don't want my hair?" *"You're telling the truth?" *"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: Fate... Destiny..." *"So I have made the decision to trust you." *"But trust me when I tell you this: you can tear this tower apart brick by brick... But without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." *"I promise. looks at her suspiciously And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. still looks suspicious EVER." *"Really? jumps in excitement, letting go of the chair Flynn is sitting on. Flynn falls on his face. Oops." *crying "What?" *Chuckles "You think?" *"Break her heart?" *"Crush her soul?" *"She would be heartbroken, you're right!" *"What?" *"No! I am seeing those lanterns." *frying pan to his face "I will use this." *"Well... I do like ducklings!" *releasing a branch that hits Hook Hand Thug on the head "PUT HIM DOWN! stops and stares at her in disbelief Okay, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! FIND YOUR HUMANITY! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?!" *singing "I've got a dream!" *"I've got a dream!" *"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!" *"And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower, Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!" *"I've got a dream!" *"So, Flynn. Where are you from?" *"Nope." *"Uh-uh." *"Chameleon." *nervously "Well... tunnel begins to shake Uh, Flynn? look back to find the guards and Maximus running after them Flynn!" *"Who's that?" *"Who's that?" *"Who's that?!" *regretfully "This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. sniffs I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynn." sobs *confused "What?" *a little "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." *realization "I have... magic hair that glows when I sing!" *"We made it." *"We're alive. We're alive!" *"Eugene..." *"Eugene!" *"It doesn't... just... glow." *"Please don't freak out!" *"Uh... forever, I guess. Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. Flynn her only brown lock But once it's cut it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... sighs That's why I never left and..." *"No! Yes. her face It's complicated. Flynn watching her and calms down So, "Eugene Fitzherbert", huh?" *"Hmm. Was he a thief too?" *"Ah! We wouldn't want that." *"Hey. looks back For the record, I like "Eugene Fitzherbert" much better than "Flynn Rider"." *shocked "Mother?!" *"But I-I-I-I-I don't, uh... How did you find me?" *sighs "Mother..." *"Y-You don't understand! I've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much... I even met someone!" *whispers "I'm terrified." * "I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" *"And what if it is? What do I do then?" *the boat, seeing Flynn with two lanterns "I have something for you too. up Flynn's satchel I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" *herself "I'm the lost princess." *irritated "I am the lost princess! Aren't I? glares at Mother Gothel. Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" *her away, angry and frightened "It was you! It was all you!" *"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my powers-" * "-when I should have been hiding from YOU!" *"What did you do to him?" *gasps "No." *"No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! AND I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN!!!!" *"Oh, I'm so sorry. her hair on the wound Everything's gonna be okay." * "I promise. You have to trust me." *"Come on, just... breathe." *Tearfully "And I can't let you die." *"Shh, shh, shh." *"Hey, it's going to be all right." *"hair turns brown; Shocked at what Flynn has Eugene, wha--" * "No, no, no, no, no! Eugene! weakly coughs No! Look at me! Look at me, I'm right here. Don't go! Stay with me, Eugene! up his hand and places it on her head; singing Flower gleam and glow..." *"Let your power shine..." *"Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine..." *Crying "What?" *sadly "And you were mine." *closer to Eugene's face; singing "Heal what has been hurt... Change the fate's design... Save what has been lost... Bring back what one was mine... normal What once was mine." *Gasps "Eugene?" *Overjoyed "EUGENE!!!" embraces and kisses him *him "Eugene!" *narrating "And we're living happily ever after." ''Tangled Ever After *"Eugene..." *"Everything was perfect." *"Just like I always dreamed it would be." *"It was a magical day, and everything went just as planned." ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' *"What are they?" *"Did you see the 70 ft of my father’s going to kill me growing from my head?" *"There shouldn't be any uh ohs." *"Uh oh." *"Surprise." *"Thank you for understanding." Television ''Sofia the First'' *"It looks like you two could use a lift." *"So, how did you wind up down there?" *"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle. Evil princesses...I'm not so sure." *"OH! So you stole it?" *"Well, I knew a theif once and he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for." *"If you'd truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." ''Tangled: The Series'' Video Games ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Series'' Category:Tangled Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes